The gathering and the consequences for Richie Ryan
by sinalina
Summary: This story starts in the middle of the episode the Gathering. I like the stories from the first season and so another different version how Richie came to live with Duncan and Tessa. If you don't like spanking or discipline of a teenager then please don't read it. There are a lot of other stories you can enjoy.


This story starts in the middle of the episode the Gathering. If you don't like spanking or discipline of a teenager then please don't read it. There are a lot of other stories you can enjoy.

**The gathering and the consequences for Richie Ryan**

After dinner Tessa Noel, Duncan and Connor Macleod sat down in the living room and enjoyed a fine old brandy.

"Duncan, what have you done concerning the boy, Connor asked casually. He was at the warehouse this afternoon. He followed us and peered in."

"Yes, I know I saw and felt him too, Connor."

"You mean, the boy is immortal and that is the reason, why you threatened to kill him in our store," Tessa asked shocked.

"Well, between Slan's and Connor's buzz I was not sure. He could have been a fully fledged immortal, a pre-immortal or just a mortal child.

At the police station I could determine it. He is not immortal yet, we call this stage pre-Immortal Tessa. He has a fainter buzz and is still mortal.

He told the police about us and the swords but they didn't believe him. Sergeant Powell thinks he has too much fantasy which I supported of course as correct interpretation.

He also told me that the lad is nearly eighteen and he lives currently on the street. Powell wanted me to press charges. He thinks the lad needs some time in jail to straighten him out. But I refused. I offered him instead a deal."

"You offered him a deal," Tessa asked bewildered.

"Yes, I offered him his freedom in exchange for his silence. I told him too he should get in touch with me in two weeks. So he can work off his debt to us. I didn't want him under foot as long as Slan is around."

"Did he agree?"

"Yes, Tessa he did."

"For me, he did not seem to be an eighteen-year-old boy, Duncan. He is a lot of unwanted trouble and had an air of neglect and abandonment around him," Tessa said.

"I think Tessa is quite right. I never would have guessed that this lad would be nearly eighteen. I though around sixteen like John, but certainly a little rascal" added Connor thoughtfully.

"Well, you could be right he looks very young indeed. He had a cheeky and rude behaviour towards me at the police station. I was really not amused about it. He has to lose this attitude soon around me or he is in big trouble."

"You mean you lose your patience and he will receive a spanking a la Duncan Macleod," Conner smirked.

"Right Connor just smirk, John laments quite often about your strictness and your spanking techniques. If we had not been at the police station, he would have a throbbing and red butt now."

"Want me to look in his file," Connor asked.

"Maybe that is a good idea, you are a lot better in these things than I am, Duncan acknowledged. His full name is Richard H. Ryan.

Search for his birth certificate, so we can check his age. I want to employ him so he can work off his debt to us."

"I think to employ him is a very bad idea Duncan Macleod, Tessa said seriously. I'm against it. What if he works for us and then robs us again. Tell him how much money he owes us. Let him work somewhere else."

"Tessa, the kid needs a chance and we need to know if we can trust him. When he does his job well, I offer him a job. We need some help in our store. You have many orders for sculptures and therefore you need more time for your art. I think it is wonderful but it leaves me with a great deal of work at the store. I need some help."

"Duncan, he needs not only a chance he also needs watching and a mentor. He is a foolish and careless brat. If he continues like that, he is soon an immortal teenager. To live on the street is dangerous for a kid. It is autumn and it is getting colder. He needs somewhere to stay, Connor said serious.

"I will sort that out with him, when he shows up to work off his debt. If he doesn't, I will let it go, Duncan said. I can only help him if he wants it too."

"Okay, Duncan if he comes, he is your little project. Let me out of this," Tessa said.

After this comment, the subject was closed and they talked about other things.

Two weeks later

Due to a computer error, he would be eighteen in some days and be an adult for the authorities. Richie was happy; his time in orphanages or with horrible foster parents was definitely over, so he thought.

It was now the first week of September and the weather had turned colder. Richie lived in an abandoned derelict house without water, electricity or heating.

Richie had witnessed the murder and the Quickening two weeks ago. Nevertheless, he felt that Macleod was not a cold-blooded killer. Finally, he had not killed him. The man and the swords fascinated him and he did not know why.

He had repeatedly tried to contact Macleod and found that the store was closed.

Huh, maybe I should try one last time, Macleod had said that I should pass by in two weeks and that would be today.

So Richie took the bus and stopped for a coffee and a croissant at a bakery and then walked to the store. The coffee and fresh air had helped his headache just a bit. There was no money left for some painkillers. He was completely broke.

Macleod had said, that he would hunting him down, if he would not appear in his antique store in two weeks, but that was before his fateful observation.

Richie took all his courage and walked casually into the antique store. He had to know what MacLeod had planned for him. The uncertainty had been gnawing at him. Every night he had had nightmares.

Macleod had heard the bell of the shop entrance door. Due to the fine buzz he knew it was Richie and went on to welcome the lad.

He was glad that the boy had followed his request and invitation voluntarily. Courageously, he was in any case. Very good, he thought, and then I can hopefully implement my plans for him. He probably will be reluctant to follow my lead but I will not give up on him. He needs us. Finally, he is still a minor and also a neglected and emotionally wounded child without a family connection.

"Hello Richard, I am glad that you have found your way here again."

"Hey, Mr. MacLeod," Richie said shyly, suddenly not knowing what to do with himself.

"Uh, please call me Richie; I'm not used to Richard. "

"Well, Richie is fine too."

Duncan came down and closed the shop. "We never opened the store on Monday but I told you specifically to visit me today. Richie, please come into my office, we have a lot to discuss."

Richie followed Macleod hesitantly into the office and sat down when ordered by him.

Duncan sat down behind his desk and looked at the boy more closely. He still had the same slight green and black leather jacket, a T-shirt, old jeans and sneakers on. He was incredibly pale, looked nervous and intimidated. Well, no wonder. He certainly thinks I'm a cold-blooded murderer.

"Richie, you have nothing to fear from me. I will not hurt or torture nor kill you."

Duncan watched as the boy a little relaxed.

"So you're here to work off your debt," he said casually.

"Do I have a choice?" Richie asked sullenly.

"No, not really," Duncan said and smirked.

"The damage was considerable. You pay the small window that you damaged. In addition, I charge you a fourth of the cost of the new alarm system because you damaged and disabled our old one. That adds up to a proud amount of $ 1,600. I'll show you the bills." He handed him the bills for his inspection.

Richie overlooked them handed them back. He sighed: "Huh, that's a lot of money, but it seems your solution is fair. How long do I have to work for you?"

"I'll give you $ 20 per hour. That means you need to work 80 hours without payment.

You will work for us till your debt is settled. Then we will renegotiate if you want to stay and we are satisfied with your work. I want you to work between 25 to 30 hours per week. For 10 hours per week you will receive no reward. For the remaining hours you get payment. So your debt will be settled in some weeks."

"So I work two month for you, sounds fair," Richie said. That would leave him with approximately 400 $ each week and a job over several weeks. God knew he needed the money desperately.

"Well, then I consider the money part of our deal as accepted, but we expect more," Duncan said.

"You expect more, what you mean, Mr. Macleod?"

"We expect the following Richie:

As long as you work for us you do nothing illegal or criminal and no consume of drugs or alcohol.

You treat our customers and us polite, courteous and respectful. We will also treat you as our employee the same way.

In addition you will be honest with us. You do the work which we assign to you without complaining. If something is not clear, you ask me or Tessa. We will gladly help you. If you've done something wrong, you tell us that too. No one works without making errors. We know that.

We open Tuesday to Saturday and your work starts at nine o'clock sharp. "

"Uh, Mr. Macleod that's a bit early for me," Richie said cool.

"Then you will go earlier to bed then it won't be too early for you," Duncan said in a casual tone.

"Ah, an ingenious solution to this problem by Mr. Early Riser", Richie uttered cheekily.

"That's it indeed. You start work at nine o'clock, Richie or you work somewhere else."

"Uh, okay I take the job. But don't yell at me when I'm sometimes a bit later. I take the bus to come here."

"I won't yell at you but reliability is important," he said seriously. Duncan filled two glasses with water and handed one to Richie.

"Uh, thanks Mr. Macleod."

"You're welcome. Are you going to follow this rules and do you agree to work for us on these terms?" Duncan asked.

"I have no choice, Mr. Macleod. I accept your terms and will try to comply with them."

"Well, that's a start in a positive direction Richie."

"May I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course laddie."

"You've said that I must be honest; I expect the same from you, Mr. Macleod. What actually happened at Soldier's bridge," Richie asked curious.

"Then we should probably treat the next topic. I'll tell and trust you with my secret, because you had the courage to come here and you didn't divulge anything to the police.

Nevertheless, be aware that what I tell you is strictly confidential. It could be dangerous for all involved if you tell someone."

Duncan informed him about his immortality and his convictions about the game. After this discussion he made lunch. Richie watched television until lunch was ready.

In Duncan's view, the boy had coped with the information well. The question was now, just how he would react when he was questioned by Duncan about his life, would he open up or not?

Connor had diligently gathered information about Richie. The most of it was not exactly pleasant. Some of it had shocked Tessa and Duncan to the core.

Duncan knew that Richie would be sixteen in some days. That he was living in an abandoned derelict house without water, electricity or heating on his own. The boy needed compellingly a good home and urgently help.

He was far too young for such a life. He and Tessa had decided to let him use their guest room. They wanted also to find a suitable solution to ease his situation. But first they had to find common ground before they could slowly build up trust between them.

After lunch he asked; "Do you want some chocolate cake?"

"Uhm, sure why not Mr. Macleod." he said lazily.

"Okay sit down in the living room. I will bring you a slice."

Sometime later he entered with a mug of coffee for himself and the promised dessert, which he handed Richie.

Duncan then wandered to the big window and looked out and said after a while; "The weather news reported this morning that there will be heavy rain falls and storms the next few days. The temperature will sink under zero tonight and stay." Richie shuddered and thought of his cold home awaiting him tonight.

Duncan sat down opposite Richie and studied him for a long moment.

"Richie, is there something you want to tell me about yourself?" Duncan asked casually.

"Uh, Mr. Macleod there is nothing to tell you about me what would be of any interest to you."

"I think you are severely mistaken. I would like to get to know you," Duncan tried again.

"No, you don't really want to know me, you are just polite," Richie pouted. "Adults always are like that."

"Why do you think that Richie, if I would not be interested in you, I wouldn't ask?"

"Mr. Macleod, I will work for you the next several weeks, because I owe you some money. After that we will go separate ways, you will have your money back and I am not anymore your concern."

"Well, that's not entirely true; you are my employee, so you are at least my concern for now."

"Mr. Macleod I work for you but that does not give you any right to ask me about my private life."

Oh, Duncan thought the boy is difficult. Okay, then the hard and direct way.

So he said: "Connor my cousin looked you up and found your birth certificate. I am very concerned when a fifteen year old boy is living in an abandoned house without water, electricity or heating. It is autumn and the forecast says, low temperatures, heavy rain falls and storms for this and probably the next week. You still walk around in summer clothes. Don't tell me everything is okay and I'm not allowed to question it!"

Richie paled visibly after this revelation.

"Huh, you bastard, want to reveal it and blackmail me? I don't want to live in another orphanage the next two years. I can take care of myself," Richie said defiantly and forcefully.

"Sure Richie, but you are still a kid and need someone to take care of you for the residual time of your childhood."

"That's it Macleod, I'm out of here," Richie yelled and stormed out of the living room with Duncan on his heel. He caught him and dragged him back into the living room and put him directly in the empty corner. Meanwhile, Richie swore and insulted him severely.

"Not so fast young man and never call me just Macleod or insult me. I advise you to watch your manners and language as long as you are under my roof. You stand quietly in this corner until I say otherwise. Is that clear, Richie?" he said in a firm tone and gave his butt a hard blow.

"Auw," Richie yelped and turned forcefully and angry around. "No, I'm not fucking five years old, you are not my father so let me go you bastard!"

He tried again to slip past Duncan, but with no luck. The powerful and attentive immortal turned him forcefully around and shoved him resolute back into the corner.

"No Richie, I'm not your father that's correct. Anyway you will stand in this corner and shut up. If not you receive a spanking! Then you will try again to stand still in the corner. If needed I am prepared to add some soap to help you with your language problem. Not really a problem for me, my boy. What shall it be Richie," Duncan asked.

"Uh, okay please no soap and no spanking, I will stand quietly in the corner," Richie whispered in shock.

"Good boy," Macleod retorted, patted his shoulder and sat down on the armchair. Better be firm at the beginning than in worry afterwards when he gets out of hand, he thought. This lad would not walk out of their home as easy as he entered it, if he had his way.

Richie felt totally overwhelmed and intimidated by Macleod. The situation also made him anxious. He wished he could simply run away but the man was much stronger than he. Macleod had made quite clear that this was not an option. He knew too much about him and would not let the matter just drop. Shit, I do not want to depend on adults anymore. The time out did not help him to calm down. On the contrary it inspired his vivid imagination.

Duncan let him stew there for ten minutes. With discomfort, he observed that the boy was more restless than before so he ordered him to sit down opposite him. Richie did as he was told however Duncan got a very dirty look and then he stared at his feet.

"Now look at me when I talk to you."

Richie looked at him but Duncan noted that it happens only with reluctance and pure defiance.

"I told you that I expect you to behave always polite, courteous, respectful and honest, remember that?"

"Yeah, sure, I don't have Alzheimer you know," Richie said scornfully.

"Stop it immediately my lad or a spanking is a good possibility to curb your sarcasm and temper. If not you will feel the consequences of your behaviour and I'm quite sure you won't like it. Now back to what we discussed before you got your little temper tantrum.

Only Connor, Tessa and I know about your real age for now. The next few days you can stay in our guest room.

I can't let you continue like that. And certainly not send you out in the cold and stormy weather. I'm immortal not inhuman or unfeeling when a child really needs help and you need urgent help Richie.

We need to sort out this situation and find an acceptable solution for you. Living on the street is very dangerous and difficult for a kid. Don't tell me it is not true and you are happy," Duncan said.

"Shit, you bastard, it's not your issue or your responsibility, Richie yelled and tried again to storm out of the living room. Duncan caught him, sat down on the armchair and moved him in a very uncomfortable position in his lap.

Richie found himself staring at the floor with his butt turned upwards ready to be spanked. He started to struggle and tried to get free but with no luck. Macleod did not let go.

"I agreed to work for you nothing else! Let me go you son of a bitch," he yelled desperately.

Duncan let him struggle, swear and yell until he got tired. He did not say a word. Even when the boy stopped to yell and struggle he remained quiet for another while.

Then he reached under the boy and opened his jeans, then pulled them and his boxers down. Richie started to struggled and insult again. Duncan did not let him off his lap.

"Stop it Richie, you make it even worse for yourself," he said in a firm and strict tone.

But Richie didn't stop to insult and yell at him. He felt definitely desperate, embarrassed and very uneasy.

"Richie, I told you before that you will feel the consequences of your behaviour and advised you to stop.

Unfortunately, today you haven't your temper under control and learned nothing from your previous mistakes. My patience with you is now at an end. So I will give you a real reason to yell."

Duncan started to spank Richie and he knew exactly how to dish out an effective and a delayed well remembered spanking.

He beat him in an unhurried not too hard but methodical pace. First he worked on his left buttock then on the right buttock. Then he changed to the seat bottom and last moved down to his thighs. After that he started to alternate his blows and targets.

Soon Richie's butt started to tingle, then burn lightly, then to hurt and at the end to burn profusely.

Duncan hit him not too hard after all; it was the lad's first spanking he received from him. He prolonged it, so it had to feel unpleasant for Richie. It troubled and impressed the little rascal seemingly more than the time out in the corner. He probably thought that when he whined Duncan would stop earlier.

Duncan only stopped when Richie sobbed and cried out with each and every blow and his posterior showed a deep shade of red.

Duncan rubbed comforting circles in Richie's back until he stopped sobbing and had calmed down.

Richie tried to push up and stand. Duncan didn't let him off his lap and said; "I did not give you permission to move or get up."

"Let me go you asshole," Richie yelled.

"Oh again a very stupid mistake my little rascal! You told me at the police station that you learn quickly, but I really doubt it." Duncan gave him another twelve blows on his butt.

"Have I your undivided attention now, my boy," he asked casually.

"Huh, yeah, you have," Richie sniffled.

"Try it the polite way and with duly respect," Duncan demanded. He underlined his claim with another series of blows on Richie's butt.

"Yes Sir, you have my attention, Richie sobbed.

"Good boy, maybe you'll learn it after all. Now listen very well.

You're grounded until further notice and you will obey me from now on, otherwise you're right back on my lap. You will not leave the house or antique store without my permission and you will not run away. Is that clear so far?"

"I only agreed to be your employee. I am not your prisoner, toy boy or slave," Richie snapped utterly angry.

Richie received another series of blows on his butt and then Duncan just repeated his statement.

"Richie you're grounded until further notice and you will obey me from now on; otherwise you're right back on my lap and your backside will only hurt more. You will not leave the house or antique store without my permission and you will not run away. Is that clear my boy?"

Richie was no fool and he understood now definitively that he had drawn the short straw with Macleod. So he gave in and said.

"Yes, Sir, it is clear to me."

"Will you stick to it?"

"Yes, Sir, I will stick to it."

"Promised", Duncan asked.

"Yes, I promise you Mr. Macleod that I will stick to it and I try obeying you, Sir."

"Good boy, Duncan said and patted his head. Now stand up and put on your jeans," he ordered. Richie obeyed this command immediately and glad that it was over for now.

He squealed softly as he pulled his jeans over his red and fiery throbbing butt.

Then Duncan grabbed the surprised boy and propelled him into his lap so that he sat parallel on it. He put his arm around his waist and immobilized him efficiently.

Richie moaned as his butt made contact with Duncan's hard thighs. He grabbed the boys chin and forced Richie to look at him.

"Please take note of what I tell you now, I mean it very serious Richie. You are our employee and our underage but welcomed guest, who obviously needs parental care and attention.

I guarantee you that you receive the needed parental care and attentions as long as you stay with us. Probably more than you want, certainly as much as you deserve.

You receive exactly the amount of attention you demand with your behaviour. So it is up to you to decide if your stay with us is pleasant or unpleasant." Duncan paused for a moment so that it could sink in.

"Richie, I am convinced that some fateful encounters and events in our life are not random and therefore must be taken very seriously. Sometimes you have to act or help and Tessa and I have decided to do that in your case.

Sergeant Powell was incorrect a stay in prison does not help you. However, we won't be your jailers but we will be demanding and rigorous. You need guidance and a decent permanent home. Where you can develop new skills and learn to behave as expected in our society.

I'm sure an orphanage is also a bad solution for you; you will need more attention and guidance as a normal teenager. You need someone who is responsible for you alone and ensures that you have a good future.

Therefore, I will first talk to my lawyer and clarify whether it is possible to take over the guardianship for you. Then I will contact social services and take the further necessary steps to achieve my goal.

As soon as you gained my trust and I've decided that your house arrest is over you are allowed to leave our home and meet up with your friends.

Be aware that as long as I am responsible for you, I want to know where you go. I tell you when you have to be back. If you miss your curfew or you do something criminal, illegal or prohibited you will answer to me.

You will receive a punishment suitable for a child. Be aware that if I feel it is necessary to keep you in line I will spank you without hesitation or regret."

Do you understand what I've just explained?"

Richie gulped visibly and stuttered. "Yes Sir, I understand what you explained to me."

Oddly enough, he felt simultaneously quite intimidated and simply reassured by Macleod's statement and his plan to resolve his situation. He shuddered violently because he felt sick and his headache now was really not to ignore.

Duncan noticed his reaction and said; "Richie, I told you that I would not hurt you but I will be demanding and strict. A spanking is a punishment for a kid. I will treat you as a child. Rest assured I'll never beat you in anger, torture, and abuse, molest, or play some mind games with you."

"Huh, okay if you say so, Sir" Richie said hesitantly but not convinced. His butt and his head ached and throbbed violently and he certainly was no fool to anger Macleod further.

Duncan started again to rub comforting circles in Richie's back. He was glad that Richie somewhat relaxed and leaned against his chest. Probably the lad was just tired and did not even realize it.

After a while Duncan said quietly and in a comforting tone, "Richie I will treat you exactly the same way as I would my nephew John. He is your age. He also has sometimes difficulties to behave and obey and that gets him in big trouble with his father Connor.

That is very common with teenagers your age. They just need someone who sets them limits.

When I was your age I was no different. I was a very hot-headed and unruly boy and my father was very strict. He regularly spanked me hard and it has not harmed me. It helped me to improve my behaviour and to think before I act. It also helped me to calm down.

Because of that you don't need to worry, I forgive you your bad behaviour and I'm not resentful. You already received your punishment. It is all right now." He noticed that Richie relaxed a little more. He continued to rub his back in a comforting manner and the boy relaxed even more.

Richie felt somehow lighter, safe and protected, although the man on whose lap he sat, had beaten his butt quite hard. So funny, he could not understand it at all. Oh, he was so confused and overwhelmed. He giggled a little.

Duncan knew immediately that something was not quite according to his plan, and the boy on his lap, had mentally withdrawn into its own world.

He could not let that happen. With one hand he massaged Richie's neck and with his other hand he rubbed gentle circles in his belly. This change was sufficient to gently extract Richie from it.

"Hey, you're back?" Duncan asked gently.

"Uh, what was going on, I suddenly felt so weird," Richie moaned.

"You're probably a bit tired and therefore you have lost your concentration and focus. Please summarize what I previously said. I want to be very sure that you understand exactly what I told you."

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yes, you are only allowed to get up from my lap when I am sure we are on the same level. Got it?"

"Uh, okay, I try to summarize your speech.

I'm grounded until further notice. I must be polite and obey you. I'm not allowed to run away. I have to earn your trust when I want to see my friends again. You want to know with whom I meet. You tell me when I am to be back. I'm not allowed to do any illegal stuff and things forbidden for teens. If you are not satisfied with my behaviour I receive punishments suitable for a kid.

I'm your employee and your guest. You decided to talk to your lawyer and to social service to obtain custody for me. It is not important to you what I want," Richie said bitterly.

"Richie, I'm sorry but it is unnecessary to consider whether you agree with it or not. You are still a minor and have the right to be cared for. Therefore you are not able or allowed to make far-reaching decisions for yourself.

But I really would prefer it when you feel comfortable and at home with us. Our intension is to help you. I am satisfied with your summary. Therefore I hope we are on the same level for now.

Probably you have not noticed but your clothes are dirty and you smell a little. In addition, you look pale and tired so I suggest I show you our guest room.

There you can take a hot shower and a nap. In the closet you will find some clean leisure clothes. They are from John; so they should fit. You can borrow them."

Richie felt sick and tired but needed to protest anyway. "Mr. Macleod I'm not a toddler!"

"Of course not, Duncan smirked and handed Richie his newspaper. To distract you if you don't take a nap."

Duncan ruffled his hair and shoved him off his lap. He showed him the apartment and then the guest room inclusive the bathroom. An hour later, when he looked after Richie, he was fast asleep and looked like a little angel. Duncan just smirked and let him rest.

In the late afternoon Richie woke up with a strong headache and his butt still throbbed. He found Mr. Macleod and Mrs. Noel sit at the kitchen table with some tea and talk in a foreign language he didn't understand.

"Good afternoon Richie," they said in unison.

"Uh, good afternoon," he retorted shyly.

"Come sit down and drink a tea with us," Tessa Noel said gently.

He sat down gingerly.

She passed him a mug with hot tea. "You look pale Richie, are you all right," she asked.

"Uh, yes thank you ma'am, just a headache."

"Only a headache" Macleod asked.

"Uh, yeah, maybe you have a painkiller for me" Richie asked haltingly.

"Sure, no problem," Macleod stood up and headed to a cabinet. He took out their first aid box and opened it.

"We have aspirin or ibuprofen," Duncan informed him.

"Ibuprofen would be suitable Mr. Macleod," Richie said polite.

"You want one or two," he asked.

"Two," Richie said.

"Oh, that bad Richie," he asked compassionate.

"Uh, yeah," Richie said.

Duncan came back to the table with the painkillers and a glass of water. Richie swallowed the painkillers. Suddenly he felt a hand on his forehead.

"He's quite hot Duncan. Le pauvre garçon must have a fever. Perhaps he caught a cold, still with his summer clothes on the road," Tessa stated disapprovingly.

Duncan put his hand on Richie's forehead. "Well, not only a headache but also some fever. That must have developed during your nap this afternoon. When you entered our store this morning you just looked incredible pale but your temperature was just fine.

Does something else hurt you," he asked solicitously.

"Oh, actually a whole list, my whole body, my throat and my belly," Richie said fretful and looked down embarrassed.

"So, headache, fever, sore throat, bellyache and aching joints," Duncan summarized.

"Drink your tea Richie and then go back to bed. At least until the painkillers work," Macleod suggested and Richie nodded in acknowledgement not able to protest.

"I follow you in a few minutes and then I will measure your temperature. To me your temperature feels quite high."

Of course Duncan was right. The next few days they had a very sick and grumpy teenager at home. Even on his sixteenth birthday he was so ill that he could not get up.

Macleod had called a doctor friend. Dr. Martin examined Richie carefully and thoroughly, including a complete blood test. Then he prescribed some strong medication, including antibiotics.

Richie had a bad cold and a light pneumonia. He was underweight and malnourished and generally in poor health. Supplementary he suffered from a nasty venereal disease which could be fortunately solved with the same antibiotics.

The last days Richie had been quite sick. He had very high fever and his whole body had hurt. Now he felt better and he had time to think about his situation. He had noticed the very expensive and powerful drugs on the nightstand.

Mr. Macleod and Mrs. Noel had taken good care of him. Macleod had him bathed regularly and made vinegar socks to lower his fever. They had nursed him carefully and one of them was always with him during his worst time.

He was not deported to the hospital. When he was honest with himself, they really had no reason to take care of a homeless boy especially one, who had robbed and spied on them.

Before his illness he behaved impossible and insulted Macleod in a really rude and cheeky way.

Surprisingly, he had treated him carefully, gently and kindly. Therefore Richie felt now very guilty and he was aware that he had to apologize honestly. He really had deserved the spanking Macleod had given him.

Regardless, he had great fear of the future. It was now clear to him that he would not make it without help. Macleod was right, he was still a kid.

When Macleod had not been so stubborn and caring, he would probably not be alive. He would have died of his illness or by the cold weather, alone and miserable. He noticed how much he longed for a family and security in his life. The tears began to run down his cheeks unintentionally.

Of course just then Macleod entered his room to check on him. Richie did not succeed to cover up his emotional outburst.

"What's wrong with you Richie? I actually thought you're feeling a bit better." Duncan sat down on the armchair beside the bed and took Richie's hand in his.

"Uh, Mr. Macleod, I actually feel better but I'm just sad and confused," he said honestly and marvelled at himself.

"Sad and confused, Macleod repeated and stroked with his other hand Richie's arm up and down in a slow and calming manner. Tell me about it laddie."

"I can't, Mr. Macleod," Richie said shy and subdued.

"I do not believe you, Richie. I am four hundred years old and I've seen a lot. You need have no fear. I will never condemn or laugh at you. You can tell me everything."

Richie's tears still ran down his cheeks. Duncan stayed at his side and waited patiently until the boy was ready to tell him what was going on in his head.

"I would like to sincerely apologize to you Mr. Macleod. I behaved very badly last week and repeatedly insulted and yelled at you. Honestly, I am ashamed of my behaviour towards you. I know now that you really only meant well with me.

In addition, you have saved my life. Had I not come here and you would not have remained so stubborn, I would either be killed by frost or illness alone and miserably. Although I did not deserve it, you were very kind and caring. That's never happened to me before. Normally, I was deported to the hospital or orphanage. A sick kid is no fun to have around and a lot of work.

I'm really very sorry, Sir, and I will pay at least the expensive drugs you bought.

I've also learned something. I need to change my life. You're right, I'm still a kid and life on the road is very hard and dangerous."

Duncan was touched. He had not expected this insight from Richie. Surely this was not easy for him to admit but it was a start.

He reached out and gently patted the boy's nape. "Richie, I'm pleased you realize that you must change your life and we will gladly help you. I'm not resentful, and I have already forgiven you. Everything is back to normal and we are at peace.

If I had known that you felt you so bad and sick, I had put you immediately to bed. I would have dealt with your inappropriate behaviour later. I'm sorry too; I should have paid more attention. I noticed that you were very pale and emotionally out of balance after my revelation what we knew about you."

Huh, an adult had apologized for his actions. That was a rare thing for him and it had even sounded honest, he was surprised and impressed.

"You couldn't know it, Sir. I would have never mentioned it or told you."

"Oh, Richie why not, it is important to tell others how you feel. Only then they can help or understand you."

"Certainly not, I had some bad experience with it and I do not want to talk about it."

"That's okay, but if you want to talk about it, I'm listening."

"Thank you, Mr. Macleod."

"Is everything right between us now?"

"Huh, yes, Sir," Richie confirmed.

"Richie, there is no reason for you to think about money or expensive drugs. You are insured through social service. The insurance company will pay for your drugs. Just get well; I will sort this out later. It's not your concern or responsibility to think about it. I'm sure you have not planned your illness," Duncan said casually.

"Hell no, Mr. Macleod," Richie said indignantly.

Duncan smirked and retorted, "It is a pity you couldn't enjoy your birthday and have a party with your friends. We maybe can celebrate later when you are fully recovered. To start with, Tessa made a cake for you."

"Really," Richie asked surprised.

"Yes sure, I think you will like it."

"Uh, Mr. Macleod, I'm really grateful. You did a lot for me."

"You're welcome Richie. Everyone would do that."

"Hell no, that is not true. Every time I was sick, I landed in the hospital and had afterwards a new foster home or a place in an orphanage. Sometimes they even put me in the Hospital. It was the easiest way to get rid of me. I always was too much trouble."

Tessa knocked on the door and entered. "I will prepare dinner; maybe you join us tonight, Richie."

"Huh, sure if I'm allowed to get up," he said enthusiastic and looked expectant at Macleod for confirmation.

"Of course if you feel up to it, but afterwards you go immediately back to bed," Duncan said and was glad that he was saved to give an opinion on Richie's previous commentaries.

"What about you take a bath Richie," Duncan asked to steer the discussion gently in another direction.

"Uhm, yes a good idea Mr. Macleod I feel sticky."

"Well then lad, try to get up and if you need some help, I'm right here."

After his bath under Duncan's supervision soon dinner was ready and they joined Tessa in the kitchen.

Duncan said, "Richie you can call me Duncan or Mac. It will be easier for you."

"I'm Tessa," the French woman offered.

Richie was surprised about the offer and blushed. "Oh, okay I call you Mac and Tessa."

"Good, eat you are certainly half starved. " Duncan said.

"Sure, I am," he retorted.

After dinner they let him try a little piece of his birthday cake and then Mac sent him off to bed.

Sometime later Mac entered his room again. I'm glad you start to feel better laddie. It is time for your drugs." He handed him his medication with a glass of water. He sat down on the armchair and told him a bedtime story.

Richie liked that. He could vaguely remember that his mother Emily did the same thing when he was a toddler. After that, nobody had taken the time to do that for him. He was only the unwanted orphan. Even a good night kiss he had received from Macleod.

The next few days were uneventful and quite boring for Richie. He was allowed to watch television in the living room. Mac and Tessa worked but they look alternately after him.

Mac told him every night a bedtime story and he got always a kiss from him. Richie took all his courage and asked Mac why he did that.

He simply said, "Richie, it's a family tradition and I promised you to treat you as a family member. You are not an adult yet."

Richie began to feel comfortable and at home with them. But this also stirred up some of his greatest fears, for example, to be unwanted, unwelcomed and unloved, a burden, to be abandoned or left alone in difficult situations, to be judged as superfluous or irrelevant.

It shook him up to the core of his soul. It was even scarier because he did not dare to talk about it with either Mac or Tessa. From experience he knew that the first days were mostly without incidents, but it never lasted long. Normally the facade began to crumble before he really was a nasty boy. He just was too much trouble. He had no hope that he really could stay with them more than some months. It won't last forever.

Friday afternoon Richie overheard Mac, when he asked for a meeting with Mrs. Sandler, the deputy head of social service for Monday morning.

Sometimes he overheard them, when they talked French together and he heard Duncan call Connor, but he didn't understand them because they talked in Gaelic. He had heard his Name frequently fall.

He was afraid what would happen on Monday. Mac and Tessa hadn't talked to him yet.

He was sure they would tell social service that he still was a minor. Well he would get a new placement either in an orphanage or a foster home.

To be honest, despite his illness, he had liked to live with them. He didn't want to leave. They were good to him. Soon it would be over and he would be alone again. He was always too much trouble. People always had enough of him soon. They will not be different.

After dinner Duncan said; "Richie we would like to talk to you, please go sit down in the living room, we will join you shortly."

Richie just nodded and left them alone in the kitchen. He heard them talk in French again. He could not sit down and went to stand by the window. It was just too much for him, he was charged emotionally.

When Duncan and Tessa entered the living room with 3 Cups of warm chocolate they noticed him stand rigid with his back towards them.

Richie said without turning to them. "Mr. Macleod, I will go and pack my things. You can bring me to social service tomorrow morning. I overheard your phone call. You helped me and were good to me. I will keep your secret. I promised it."

They set down the mugs. Duncan crossed over to him. He put his hand on Richie's shoulder but the boy tried to shake his hand off.

"I'm very sure you won't tell my secret Richie. I trust you. But we have an issue. You obviously don't trust us. I told you we would find at least an acceptable solution for your problems."

Richie turned abruptly around and said desperately and forcefully. "No, I can't trust adults. In particular when they speak languages I don't understand and I hear frequently my name! "

He tried to pass, but Mac caught him and dragged him over to the couch.

"Not so quick laddie, I told you we want to talk to you."

He sat down and pulled Richie on his lap and put his left arm around the boy's waist. Richie found himself sitting parallel on Macs lap and quite restricted.

Mac rubbed circles in his back and Tessa handed him his mug.

"Here petit drink, chocolate milk always helps." Tessa sat down next to them and took his free hand in hers.

"Richie just calm down," Duncan said gently. "No need to freak out. Just relax and settle down."

Richie drank his chocolate and tried to calm down. When he had finished, Tessa took the mug back.

Mac waited several minutes and continued to rub gentle circles in his back then said; "Richie look at us and listen to me." Richie's head came up and he looked Duncan and Tessa in their eyes.

"We talked about how we can help you and find a suitable solution for all of us. It is true; I made an appointment with Mrs. Sandler for Monday morning.

Tessa and I had a lot to discuss and decide and we needed some advice from Connor. It is correct that we spoke in our native languages, no reason for you to be angry with us. We are used to it and there is no offense. It was not to give you a bad feeling about it. Next time ask us and don't fret about it.

But the important thing is that Tessa and I decided that we want to be there for you. We want to give you a permanent and decent home." He paused and waited so that it could sink in.

"A home for as long as you need it and beyond, not just for some weeks or months or till you are officially an adult. That leaves us to consider and deal with a lot of things. We will be responsible for you." He paused again.

"You are sixteen years old and you still need parental attention. Richie, you aren't independent enough yet. I'm sorry but you have to lose this illusion immediately."

"You really want to take care of me?" Richie whispered and looked at them with doubt and insecurity.

"Petit, Duncan and I want to take care of you. He meets Mrs. Sandler tomorrow, because he wants to talk with her about our possibilities to receive custody for you. You are still sick and it is not necessary that you accompany him. I stay here with you tomorrow.

And Petit, it was not intentional, we talk very often French. Next time, if something like that bothers or unsettles you, just talk to us. Don't let it upset you."

"Huh, okay, I try. I'm sorry I was angry with you; I'm not used to adults, who want to take care of me."

"Huh, I bet but you better start now. Apology accepted laddie," Duncan said and planted a kiss on the top of his head. They stayed like that. Richie buried his head in Duncan's chest and relaxed completely.

Sometime later he was fast asleep. Duncan carried him into his room and put him to bed. He tucked him in and said, "Good night laddie, sleep well."Then he kissed him on the forehead. He left and switched off the light.

Next day

Duncan waited at the reception till Mrs. Sandler finally had time for him. Her secretary accompanied him to her office. She knocked and announced him.

"Good Morning Mr. Macleod, please come in and sit down," Mrs. Sandler said.

"Good Morning Mrs. Sandler," Duncan greeted and sat down.

"So you are here to discuss with me the given case of Richard Ryan."

"Yes, I am. I would like to apply for his guardianship. He lived the last three weeks with us. Therefore, I like to know what I need to do that he is able to continue his life with us.

Why are you interested in this boy," she asked. "I believe he is an adult now."

"Well, he robbed our antique store and was arrested by the police.

Because he was a minor I didn't press charges against him. Instead I offered him to work off his debt he caused with his robbery attempt. I normally don't employ troubled teenagers and therefore I asked my cousin to look into it.

He found out that the boy is only sixteen and lived in an abandoned derelict house without water, electricity or heating.

He came to discuss his debt and how to work it off. My partner Tessa Noel and I offered him our guest room to stay in, because the weather got colder and we were very concerned about his health and lifestyle."

"Does he work for you?"

"No, he was sick till now but I hope he can start soon. He had a cold and developed pneumonia, because he was still running around with summer clothes, but now he is on his way to recover fully."

"Good to hear that, Mr. Macleod. You had a sick and probably grumpy teenager at home and got a taste of it, how it can be. Did he tell you that he is only sixteen?" she asked.

"No, I confronted him with it. He was not amused, quite rude and cheeky. Of course he wanted to run away. I talked to him and he agreed grudgingly to stay with us for the moment."

Mrs. Sandler smiled and said; "I knew he is only sixteen. I always control the files before we close them. There was an error detection we have not noticed in the last two years.

I talked personally to Sergeant Powell. He was furious, because you didn't press charges. I'm glad you didn't. I've already issued a search order for him."

"Richie knows that you are here Mr. Macleod? "

"Yes, he knows. Yesterday evening we discussed it. I told him that he is quite an independent lad, but still a kid, and he needs someone to take care of him. He already wormed his way in our hearts. I really would like to apply as his guardian for now and if possible adopt him later."

"Mr. Macleod, I assume that your partner agreed and the boy is not completely against it."

"Richie thinks he is officially eighteen and nobody will notice. I told him that it matters and we can't overlook it. He is still sixteen and a child. Tessa agreed, but she has her French nationality. I myself have an American passport and am citizen."

"Yes, we know that already. I talked about this case with the head of our department. He knows you quite well from several charity parties," Mrs. Sandler said.

"That's the reason I didn't contact him. I don't want any problems because we know each other."

"It will be no problem, because I will deal with this case. My first impression of you is good. If you fill out the necessary forms, I can verify this in about an hour. Probably I am able to give you a temporary guardianship. Tomorrow I would have to visit you and talk to Richie and Mrs. Noel."

"That's good news and it fits wonderfully, you are welcomed to visit us anytime tomorrow."

"Good Mr. Macleod, fill in these forms in the visitor corner and hand them over to our receptionist. Then I need at least an hour to examine them," she said.

"Oh, that's no problem. I still have some shopping to do. I'm back in two hours."

"Well I'll see you later Mr. Macleod."

Two hours and a half later Duncan was back in Mrs. Sandler office.

"So, Mr. Macleod I could verify the forms and I am able to give you a temporary guardianship for young Mr. Ryan.

If all goes well tomorrow and you really want to give him a permanent and decent home, I will hand over your application and my first report to the family court.

In about two weeks you should receive the definitive guardianship consent. During the next several months we will visit you unannounced and write a final report."

If all is positive your adoption petition can be submitted after six months. There is a very good chance that it will be granted.

"Thank you very much for your help, Mrs. Sandler."

"No, don't thank me, Mr. Macleod. Before you sign the guardianship consent you need to know the following:

Till now the boy always had problems to settle down with foster families. I'm very sure it was not always his fault. He also lived in several orphanages. On average, he has been relocated three times a year. You are his 27th guardian, Mr. Macleod.

He was only 4 years old when his first foster mother died. He saw her break down and never really recovered from the shock.

After that he lived in an orphanage and he didn't speak a word for over a year, followed by placement after placement and in between several orphanages.

His responsible social worker was unfortunately completely overwhelmed and corrupt. She has taken money for the placement of children. We have recently found out.

He is definitely labelled as a problem child and you will need a lot of patience and comprehension for his fears and quirks. We also have to assume that he was neglected, beaten and abused physically and mentally."

"Oh my god, that's really a hard childhood and an awful situation. I was not aware that he was such a troubled and unwanted kid. Anyhow, I want to take care of Richie and give him a loving and permanent home. He really deserves it after all," Duncan said.

"I'm glad that you intend to be his guardian and prepared to give him a loving and permanent home. Without your help I had to put him in a home for juvenile delinquents. No orphanage around here wanted to take him in and to find foster parents just an impossible task.

Please sign here the guardianship consent, Mr. Macleod."

Duncan signed the forms needed and said goodbye to Mrs. Sandler.

He knew in his heart that Richie was a good kid. He deserved a loving and supporting home.

If he was not able to give Richie a good residual of his childhood and help him to achieve a positive attitude, he would not be satisfied with himself. Well, he had cut out his work for the next few years to come.

Of course he had known a lot of what Mrs. Sandler had told him. Connor had found out a lot about the lad. He headed home to tell the news.

"Hi, Tessa," he went to her and kissed her thoroughly.

"Hi Mac, what was the result of your mission?"

"I am his temporary guardian. Mrs. Sandler visits us tomorrow. She wants to talk to Richie and you. She has to write a report and send it together with the application to the family court. They should confirm it and then it is definitive. After six month I can apply for the adoption."

"I'm sure you want to tell me more. You know me Tessa, but not here and not now. Where is our little rascal?"

"Oh, he watched some TV and now he is in his room. He is still sick and quickly tired. Duncan, lunch is ready in about ten minutes."

"Thank you sweetheart, I go and tell him the news."

Duncan knocked and then entered Richie's room. The boy was pale and looked anxious at him. He sat up and hugged his knees.

"Hi, Richie how are you."

"Hi, Mac I'm fine just a bit tired. How was your meeting with Mrs. Sandler?"

"Quite good Richie, I'm your temporary guardian until it is definitely granted thru the family court. Mrs. Sandler visits us tomorrow and wants to talk to you and Tess for her report."

"Uh, that was to be expected. It is always the same process."

"Well, you should know, I'm your 27th guardian but I intend to be your last one."

"Huh, I quite often changed foster families and orphanages, so I had a lot of caretakers and guardians. It's nothing new to me and it never lasts."

"So you think it won't last this time?" Duncan asked and sat down on the bed and put his hand reassuringly on Richie's knee.

"Huh, I don't know Mac but why exactly should it last this time," he asked with a quivering voice.

"Because I don't just give up on you, laddie, I love you. I want you to belong to my and Tessa's family."

Richie suddenly looked up to him with surprise in his eyes. "Uh, you really mean it?"

"Huh, I really mean it, Rich; he said and tousled his hair. You rankled your way in our hearts and you deserve a permanent and loving home like every child does."

"I can't promise you that it will be easy or without risk. You know that I'm Immortal and can't just walk away when I'm challenged. If someone comes along with more skill or luck I can easily lose my head but Tessa and Connor would look after you."

Duncan refrained from telling him, that he wanted to adopt him. If there would be complications the lad would be severely disappointed. First he had to learn to trust and feel comfortable with them and Duncan was sure that would still take a while.

"Go, wash your hands laddie, lunch is ready."

This afternoon Duncan let him work in his office. He had to roll coins. It was a boring job. Richie was surprised that Mac had enough trust in him to let him do that.

Mac of course knew how much money the boy had to roll. He had counted it some days ago. He was glad when Richie had rolled the correct amount without some money missing.

The next morning Duncan woke him up at eight o'clock. He didn't want him still in bed and grumpy when Mrs. Sandler came. He told him after breakfast, that he should dress nicely and clean up his room. Richie went back to his room with a sullen expression on his face.

Okay, Duncan thought, I need to watch my moody teenager. Half an hour later Duncan knocked and entered Richie's room only to see that there was still a chaos and a boy in his pyjama sat in his bed with knees drawn up and an annoyed look on his face.

"Richie now is not the time to rebel if you want to stay with us. Tell me what bothers you." He sat down on the bed next to Richie.

"You are wrong Macleod it is exactly the right time to do that. I can't stay with you and Tessa. It would hurt me a lot if you decide that it won't work out. I can take care of myself and I don't need you or social service to tell me what to do or not. Maybe I'm not eighteen but I'm adult enough."

"Richard, that's not good enough. I won't accept that, you are still a minor and need someone."

Duncan put his hand on his knee.

"Richie, I know it's not easy. You are a minor and need to obey and listen to your elders. You're not an adult and have a right to be taken care off. I have already explained to you yesterday that we are there for you and as long as you need us, if it is within our power.

Do not tell me that your life was good. You lived in an abandoned dilapidated house with no water, electricity and heating. You did not even have enough warm clothes to survive a mild winter.

When we took you in you were sick and you are still not recovered fully. To steal from other people was normal for you. You have lived from hand to mouth and not very good."

Richie exploded. "That's not my fault you asshole. My mother died and since then I have no one. I always had to take care of myself," Richie snapped with an angry look in Mac's direction.

"Leave me alone you bastard and do not touch me. Not ever again." Richie tried to get up but it never came to it.

Without warning Duncan moved the boy over his lap. Head down and bum in the air. He gave him twelve hard strokes on his butt. Richie tried to jump off his lap but with no luck. Mac had wrapped his left arm around his waist.

Smack, Smack, …..

He paused and said, "Richard, to bring your life and future in jeopardy is not acceptable and a very good reason to spank you." Then he pulled down Richie's pyjama pants and the boy yelped in protest.

"Please stop Mac, please let me go. " The boy pleaded.

Smack, Smack, …..

Mac paused and said; "Richard be aware that Tessa and I love you. We want to take care of you. We think you are worth it. We take this very seriously."

Smack, Smack, …..

Huh, to be spanked on his bare butt hurt considerably more. He wanted nothing more than come through that without crying. I am a tough guy, Richie repeated in his head like a mantra over and over.

Smack, Smack, …..

Mac paused again and told him, "I don't accept disrespect and foul language. I told you not to call me just Macleod." Richie fidgets and his bum was on fire.

Smack, Smack, …..

Duncan said; "I ordered you to get ready and clean up your room. What you didn't do. I do not accept your disobedience."

Richie could not hold back his sobs now. He was too overwhelmed and confused.

Smack, smack, ...

"I want you to clearly remember your age, place and status in our family," Duncan stated.

"It's over, laddie and I forgive you. Be aware, the next time there will be a harder spanking and for sure a mouth full of soap when you can't change your language. I expect you to behave respectful and obedient.

Duncan moved the surprised and chastised child in a sitting position into his lap. With one hand he pulled Richie's head to his chest. He planted a firm kiss on it. With his other hand he rubbed circles in his back.

"It is okay now Richie; I have you and don't let you go as long you are not ready. I understand that you are scared and uncertain about your position in our life. No reason to behave like that and start a rebellion in the water glass. I told you that you wormed your way into our hearts and we love you.

There is no reason for us to change our decision later. We know you are not a model child but we accept that and give you a chance. So give yourself and us a chance. Richie you deserve it. Do not waste your life and your future just because you're stubborn, insecure and want to be an adult too early. "

"I'm sorry Mac," he sobbed unhappy.

"I know laddie, all is forgiven and it is okay, just try to relax now."

Richie was weeping a little more. Sometime later when he had calmed down, he asked; "Huh Mac, but how can you love me; we know each other not even a months."

"That's true Richie but to love a child is very easy and doesn't depend on time. Excuse the comparison, but if you receive a dog as a gift, do you love him instantly, in 10 days in a month or a year? Very hard to define, love is just there or not. If we take care of it, it'll grow and get deeper with time.

Just try to accept that. You are now important to us and that we want to take care of you today and in a year or in two years. Now go and wash your face and then dress nicely. I help you clean up your room. "

Maybe his treatment of Richie was a bit harsh, but Mrs. Sandler could come every moment. A fit of rage and a cheeky behaviour should not be tolerated and must be tackled immediately. Richie had needed the emotional release and the given reassurance afterwards. Pampering would not have helped him.

Richie sat down on the toilet lid and took some deep breaths. Mac had put him in his place and spanked him like a five year old! His butt felt swollen and burned. Huh, I have lost it, freaked out and then cried like a baby. Mac must think he was a baby, a moron and a really ungrateful boy.

Well, Mac was waiting for him outside. I can't let him wait too long otherwise he probably storms in. So he stood up, washed his face several times with cold water and dressed.

When he came out of his bathroom, Mac had made short work of his chaos and sat in the chair and waited for him.

"Sir, I'm sorry for my behaviour," Richie said.

"I know Richie and it is okay and forgiven, now come here laddie." Richie went over to him and was pulled again in his lap.

"I'm sorry I had to spank you my lad, but your emotions were so high you needed the release and some reassurance too. You okay now?"

"Uh, I think so," Richie said shyly.

"Then you are ready for Mrs. Sandler? "

"Uh, yeah, is she here?"

"No, not yet, just remember laddie, we love you and we want you. Now it is up to you to decide what you want. We can't do that for you because you are sixteen and not five. I trust you to make the right decision and stay with us. I believe we have some work to do. Stand up and lead the way to my office lad."

Duncan then explained patiently how he had to serve customers and where he found information about the proposed antiques.

After lunch, they moved into the living room. Duncan read aloud a story. Richie relaxed and fell asleep.

Duncan covered him and went to help Tessa in the store.

"Where is Richie," she asked.

"Our little rascal is asleep. He probably has not slept much that night."

"Yes Duncan, he appeared very flustered and confused this morning. He is in an uncomfortable and unwanted situation and it's not easy for him to adjust and to trust us."

"Do you think it was wrong to spank him, Tessa?"

"No, it was exactly what he needed. With his outburst, he has put his future in jeopardy. He was rude and disobedient. We cannot tolerate such behaviour and it must be corrected. In my view you have responded correctly."

"What will Mrs. Sandler think about me? Richie has been through so much already," Duncan said.

"Regardless a decent behaviour he must learn. It's not easy to be a good parent for a troubled teenager. But we both will grow into that role and need to be in unison. Do not blame yourself or worry Duncan. To educate Richie the right way, we will need a lot of love for an unruly child, patience and understanding but also firmness, hardness and strictness." Tessa said and kissed him.

Sometime later Mrs. Sandler arrived with a colleague.

They greeted each other and Duncan introduced Tessa to them and Mrs. Sandler introduced her colleague.

"I took the liberty to involve Mrs. Miller in this case. She is our senior psychologist and wants to actively support your efforts for Richie."

"Well, then let's go into our office and discuss the course of this afternoon."

"A very good idea, Mr. Macleod," Mrs. Sandler agreed.

Duncan offered them tea and served them, while Tessa looked after Richie.

"Richie is still asleep;" she said then sat down next to Duncan.

"Then we should let him sleep for another while, we have a lot to discuss with you and it is not intended for his ears, said Mrs. Miller.

I have worked through Richie's files and I have noticed many inconsistencies. In the early years when he lived with Emily Ryan, he was described as a very bright and curious child.

After her death he was judged to be extremely closed. He spoke not a word for over a year. He was placed during that time in three different orphanages. In the third, he then started talking again and perfect in English and quite good in Spanish.

He was then put into different families and in the beginning always all was good. Suddenly, he ran off or the foster parents brought him back to the orphanage. Sometimes he had to go back to the orphanage after a visit in the hospital.

In school, everything went well. Some teachers even in spite of frequent changes surprisingly pointed out that Richie got along well with the school knowledge. This shows that Richie is a very smart child may even highly talented, highly sensitive and emotionally wounded. He never recovered from the shock of the death of his first foster mother caused him.

Probably that's why he had big problems to settle down with new foster families. He relates everything to himself and thinks he is to blame for everything. In addition, he has probably lived through everything in these families to be blunt; neglect, beatings, emotional abuse and physical rape. This in turn resulted in recurring temper tantrums and his criminal tendencies reinforced by bad friends and foster parents. The worst part is he cannot trust anyone especially not adults.

Mr. Macleod, it is not an easy task to be Richie's foster parent. He will need your love and acceptance, but also your intensive support and supervision. He also needs a very firm hand and you and Mrs. Noel have to be in unison.

Do not be surprised if he runs away or is late, just try to find him. He will constantly test your limits and try to move them in his favour. You will need to establish ground rules and insist that he respects them. Each violation must be discussed and if necessary, he must be punished. Here a proposal for the house rules, Mrs. Miller said and handed Duncan a paper.

Very important is that you never ever punish him in anger. Richie is a rascal, and requires a strict guidance. It may be that a timeout in the corner is not enough. Perhaps house arrest is not sufficient.

You might have to resort to other methods, such as a spanking, so he realizes that you are serious. As long as you have discussed this punishment with him and you execute it in a calm and controlled manner, in our view no objection.

If you need to spank him, please note that you also need to forgive him for his bad behaviour. Show him that he is enough important to you to correct his behaviour and at least hug him and give him some reassurance. Don't let him alone and spend some time with him afterwards."

Both women perceive that Duncan and Tessa noticeably relaxed after this assessment.

"To be honest I am very glad Mrs. Miller for your assessment. Richie is a spirited but emotionally injured child with a big problem to trust adults. We have found out that over the past three weeks. He immediately started to try out and expand his limits.

This morning he had a tantrum, was rude and did not obey me. I then gave him a spanking as you described it. I was a little rascal too. It did not harm me when my father or a family member relegated me to my place."

"How has he coped with it?" Mrs. Miller asked.

"He is okay, I'm sure he knows for this week, where his place is with us, Duncan stated.

"I bet," Mrs. Miller said and smirked.

"Mr. Macleod you need to be strict and firm. Discipline will be very important in his upbringing and you already found out that a carefully executed spanking can help curb his temper. Please note however, that the line between discipline and abuse is very fine, Mrs. Sandler said.

"Rest assured, I am very aware about that issue and I would never abuse a child. I think Richie has already experienced enough in this direction."

Yes, you are absolutely right. I suggest that you let me treat him. He needs some support and I would like to find out how we can best help him. I would like to test him not only to find out if my assessment was correct," Mrs. Miller stated.

"I think that's a very good proposal. Richie has some issues he needs to work through," Duncan said.

"Mrs. Sandler, Richie needs time to adjust and settle down in this new placement. Can we wait with school until spring?" Tessa asked.

"I suggest that Mrs. Miller performs the required tests with Richie. I am also of the opinion that he needs at the moment rather more attention than more excitement and a new school.

I therefore recommend that you teach him till spring at home via distance Learning. I give you an address where you receive a test over all school years. After that they will recommend you a timetable and you can order the necessary lessons for Richie.

It will help to deepen your relationship with Richie and give him some extra time to bond with you and of course to settle down. Now, I think it is time that we talk with Richie, Mrs. Sandler said.

"I am sure he is still asleep. He had a short night and was very tense and confused this morning. I want to wake him gently," Duncan said.

"Well, we're talking first alone with Mrs. Noel, then with Richie. After that we lead a brief conversation alone with you Mr. Macleod."

"All right Mrs. Sandler," Duncan said.

Richie was sleeping soundly when Duncan sat down on the couch and rubbed his back.

"Hi, Richie, it's time to wake up; Mrs. Sandler would like to speak with you."

Richie muttered, "Uh, let me alone I'm tired."

"I know, but it's time to wake up now," Duncan said and continued to rub his back.

After a while, Richie had enough and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and groaned. "Uh, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Okay, then go and come back after that. Something to drink," Mac asked.

"Uh, yeah a coke please," Richie said and left.

When he came back into the living room all the adults were already there.

"Richie please come over to me," Duncan said. He introduced him to Mrs. Sandler and Mrs. Miller. Richie greeted them politely and then sat down where Duncan had put his drink.

"Okay, we let you alone with Richie. He will show you the apartment and his room after your discussion."

"Well, said Mrs. Sandler, we'll see you later to our final talk for today Mr. Macleod."

Tessa and Duncan left the living room and Richie was alone with the two social workers. He immediately felt uncomfortable and forsaken and it showed on his face.

Mrs. Sandler said to break the ice; "Richie, you found yourself a new home and family. I hope you feel comfortable and cared for with Mr. MacLeod and Mrs. Noel."

"Huh, yeah, pretty much."

"Well, then we should get down to business. It cannot continue as before. That is certainly clear. All parties have made mistakes. I'm sorry for what you had to endure with your previous social worker. We should have monitored and managed your case better as we did. Please be assured that is changing now.

I had already issued a search order for you before Mr. Macleod wanted to talk to me. When I worked through your file, I figured out that you're just turned sixteen some days ago. Basically, it does not matter how it came to this misconception, but we must now look ahead.

There are exactly two options and I am honest with you.

The first and preferred option is, that you are able to acclimate yourself with Mr. Macleod and Mrs. Noel. We expect that you follow strictly the orders, boundaries and house rules set by your guardian and Mrs. Noel. You do not run away and no illegal or criminal actions in future.

Mr. Macleod and I agreed that you regularly visit Mrs. Miller for psychotherapy sessions. If these conditions are fulfilled, there is no need to consider the other option.

The second option is, to send you in a reformatory for juvenile delinquents. Richie, it's your decision how you want to spend the next two years."

The two women watched as the boy paled visibly and then blushed. Richie knew instinctively that he had to behave decently and stay calm. If he wanted a future with Mac and Tessa, no temper tantrum and no bad language. Otherwise his life went downhill into a black hole. He would have difficulties to come out again.

Tessa and Mac meant well with him that he knew, even if they would be strict and Mac probably sometimes would spank him when he deserved it. No question, he didn't want to be put into the reformatory.

Richie gulped visibly and then said with a quivering voice, "Mrs. Sandler I chose to stay with Mr. Macleod and Mrs. Noel. I try to behave properly and do what you and they expect of me."

Mrs. Miller said more sympathetically, "Richie, it is important that you understand the seriousness of your situation. A back and forth is now excluded and it is far better for you to know where you stand."

Richie nodded and said; "Yes, I understand. Thank you for your honesty. I am grateful for the opportunity Mr. Macleod, Mrs. Noel and you give me," he said politely.

"Well, Richie, I'm very glad we understand each other," Mrs. Sandler said more gentle and empathetic.

"Richie, would you please show us the apartment and your room now," Mrs. Miller suggested.

"Sure, please follow me."

He showed them everything except Mac and Tessa's bedroom. Finally his room, the two women look satisfied.

Thank you for the tour, Mrs. Sandler said. We want to say our goodbye to you now. Please stay in your room until Mr. Macleod releases you."

"Goodbye Mrs. Sandler," he said.

"I stay another moment with Richie, Mrs. Miller said and Mrs. Sandler left.

"I'm sure Richie; everything will get better with time. I know that your situation is not easy and you are not happy with the current development, but you're not an adult. You are still sweet sixteen and you need someone to take care of you.

It's your right to be decently cared for. They like you and they intend to take good care of you so don't blow it in the wind. You have a lot to learn and to catch up. At least try to make the most of your situation and don't give Mr. Macleod and Mrs. Noel a hard time."

"Uh, Mrs. Miller, when I try and give my best and follow all the rules, then you will not put me in the reformatory, right?"

"Richie, it's your decision. We all want to help you."

"Okay thank you Mrs. Miller and goodbye," Richie said.

"Goodbye Richie and be a good boy," she said and let him alone in his room.

The two social workers informed Duncan and Tessa about their serious conversation with Richie and then said their goodbyes.

Duncan was not happy about the course of the conversation between Richie and the social workers. He would have preferred Richie had known nothing of the second option. Tessa and the two ladies however, found that it would help Richie, with a little more pressure, in the long run to change his ways.

They were prepared to be regarded as tough and strict in Richie's point of view. It would support Mac and Tessa's efforts to help him. Shortly after the two ladies were gone, Duncan wanted to save the boy from his captivity.

He knocked on the door and entered.

"Hello Richie how do you feel," he asked cheerfully.

Richie was on the bed on his stomach and did not react at first to Duncan's greeting and question.

"Hey, Richie, what's going on?" Duncan sat down next to Richie and rubbed circles in his back.

"Leave me alone! Just go out," Richie grumbled.

"Oh, no, my little boy, not an option, I want to know what's going on in your head."

Richie turned around abruptly and exploded, "I've had enough of the ramblings of options. Did you know that these furies wanted to put me in a reformatory?"

"Yes, I found out yesterday."

"Why did you not tell me?" Richie yelled angry.

"Because I did not want you to get upset, I was afraid that you do something stupid, like run away for example. It is really the very last option and it will not happen. I promise you to fight that you can stay with us, but you have to change your behaviour my little rascal."

"Richie, it's your decision how you want to spend the next years." Tessa said to support Duncan.

They watched as the boy paled visibly, then blushed and his temper erupted.

"Let me alone you assholes! You planned all of this together with those witches. Out, out, let me alone or I will leave. I don't care what happens. I hate you all."

Tessa was surprised by this outburst, but Duncan had heard enough.

He said loud but very controlled, "Be very quiet now Richard, that's enough brazen behaviour and disrespect from you."

"No, it is not nearly enough, you assholes! I hate you and I ..."

Duncan pulled him down from the bed and held his hand over Richie's mouth. He marched him into the empty corner of his room.

"It is quite sufficient Richie; I won't tolerate such a rude and cheeky behaviour in our home.

You will now remain quietly in this corner and follow my orders. Dare to disobey me and it will be very unpleasant for you. Be warned, at the moment I have no patience with you. Any wrongdoing will be punished immediately.

Spread your legs a bit apart. Richie obeyed instantly. Yes that's it boy. Now interlace your fingers behind your head and press your elbows back and stand straight.

Not a very comfortable posture I know, but you will endure it or suffer the consequences. No movement and no sound! Remember it was your choice to behave like that."

"I think you're busy for a while with our sassy little troublemaker."

"Yes, I think so too," Tessa. Please can you bring me the documents, Mrs. Miller has given me? I think I'll have enough time to read them in complete silence."

Tessa fetched him the documents, and then said; "I'm responsible for dinner. I am going out to buy something quickly; we do not have much left."

"Thank you my darling, see you later," Duncan said, and kissed her.

Duncan sat down on the chair and started to read. Richie needed quickly some house rules. It would help them to keep him in line and Richie to adjust and change. He was working on it. Half an hour later he suddenly heard Richie plead with him.

"Sir, please, may I go to the toilet," he asked politly.

"Sure just go. Then come back and reassume your position lad."

An hour later, Tessa called that dinner was ready.

"Okay, Richie, go wash your hands and then join us in the kitchen for dinner."

The food was good but no one spoke. Mac was lost in thought and Tessa also. Richie did not dare to say anything other than the usual polite phrases.

After the meal Duncan instructed; "Richie, please take a shower and wait for me in your bathroom. I'm with you in ten minutes."

Richie said, "Uh, yes Sir. Good night Tessa."

She crossed over to him for a comforting hug and a good night kiss. "Good night, ma petit and sleep well. Please remember we still love you but we cannot approve of your earlier behaviour."

"Yes, I know Tessa, I'm very sorry."

"Well, that's a start. Now go and obey Duncan." Richie hung his head and went into his room.

"Duncan, do you really want to punish him more, I think it is enough for today."

"I told him that the next time he uses foul language; I will wash out his dirty mouth with soap."

"Oh, Tessa smirked, that probably will not go down well with our little rascal."

"Frankly Tessa, at this point it is downright indifferent to me. I just hope he learns to express himself in a polite fashion. For some of his quirks, there is no excuse. If he insults us or someone else, then I have no more patience with him. See you later, Tessa; we have to talk a lot tonight."

Duncan walked into Richie's bathroom. Richie was cleaning his teeth. Duncan waited patiently until he finished.

"Please stand in the corner over there and look at me.

Duncan broke the soap in two half's and ordered Richie to open his mouth. Richie hesitated a moment, but when he caught Duncan's warning look, he opened his mouth quickly. Duncan pushed the piece of soap into his mouth and allowed him to close it.

Duncan sat down on the bath tub, crossed his arms over his chest and observed him for some minutes attentively.

Then he lectured: "I told you that you have to reckon with that punishment when you use foul language. If you express yourself politely, you will be taken seriously and will be respected.

Frankly Richie, for some of your quirks, there is no excuse. If you insult us or someone else, then I have no more patience with you. I told you often enough."

Meanwhile, the soap burned quite strong in his mouth. The tears started to run down his cheeks. He had no chance to show Mac his tough guy personality.

"From now on you will stop to use foul language. I advise you to erase these words from your vocabulary, if not you will be punished each and every time you use one.

You can spit out the soap Richie, Duncan allowed to his relief, but not rinse your mouth. I'm sure you want to say something now."

"Sir, I'm sorry. I was rude, cheeky and affronted you and Tessa. I was so angry."

"Yes, Richie, that's putting it very mildly. Nonetheless, we'll let it go, and it is forgiven. You had a busy day. Rinse your mouth and go to bed."

Richie obeyed instantly. Duncan turned off the light in the bathroom. Then he kissed him on the forehead and tousled his hair. Good night my little rascal. I love you anyway," he said.

"Mac, I don't hate you or Tessa, I'm sorry I said that." Duncan just nodded and said, sleep well my lad".

"Good night Mac."

Tessa sat on the sofa in the living room and read. "Well, Mac, has he survived your soap treatment?"

"Yes, of course. He apologized for his rude behaviour and told me that he doesn't hate us. Now we should probably work out Richie's house rules, so that he can write them down tomorrow," Duncan said.

"Duncan, tomorrow you need to go shopping with him. He needs clothes and things. I made a list," Tessa stated.

"Can't that wait some more days, sweetheart?"

"No, he needs clothes and things and I'm sure he prefers to go shopping with you.

"Okay, I do it, Tessa."

"Of course you are right Duncan our most important task is to think about his house rules. He must know where he stands with us. What he can. What is forbidden or undesirable and the consequences for non-compliance," Tessa said.

They set out to work and discussed the proposals from Mrs. Miller very serious and controversial.

The next morning Duncan woke up his teenager about eight o'clock.

"Uh, why I have to get up so early again," he groaned.

"We must go shopping for you. Tessa has written down a big list and we have to work through it today. "

"Oh, no, this must be real. Why not another day, he complained. I'm still sick you know," he moaned.

"Richie you're not fully recovered but certainly not sick anymore. Please get up and ready. Breakfast is in ten minutes."

"Uh, you slave-driver," Richie grumbled.

"Hey, watch your language and do not fall asleep again." Duncan left him to cook his breakfast.

Twenty minutes later, Richie appeared in the kitchen for his breakfast still tired and sleepy.

"Good morning sleepyhead," Duncan said cheerfully.

"Morning, Mac," he said lazily.

"Sit down, here your scrambled eggs, orange juice and butter toast."

"Thanks." Richie said curtly.

"You're welcome my lad," Duncan said. Duncan waited until he had eaten.

"Richie, I explain the rules for our shopping spree."

"Why rules, Mac, we go only shopping."

Duncan sighed. "First rule my little boy. You tell me if you're tired, hungry or thirsty or need a box stop."

Second rule; "You stay always by my side without exception."

"Hey, I'm sixteen," Richie protested.

"Yes, I know. You forget to keep the second rule, laddie, I take you by the hand like a toddler. Got it?"

"That sucks," Richie commented.

"I know, but ultimately you are still not recovered, you told me yourself this morning. I still don't trust you and you are grounded. Enough reasons for the second rule. Stop grumbling and get ready to go."

"No, Mac. Not under these conditions, Richie pouted.

"It is not your decision, laddie. Which one bothers you more," Duncan asked knowingly.

"The second, Richie muttered unhappy."

"Very good then you have a goal."

"What do you mean?"

"Behave like a sixteen year old boy should and show me that I can trust you not to run away. Then I will consider letting go of the second rule in the future," Duncan smirked.

"Now get ready laddie and put on the warm jacket from John. It is cold outside today."

"Yes, yes, do not panic Mac," Richie grumbled.

Tessa had really created a comprehensive shopping list for Richie. Duncan soon realized that Richie tried to test out his limits. He tried to play a game with him. He stayed behind or moved aside. He tried to find a cover or to disappear into the crowd. Duncan had constantly to watch or look around for him.

Duncan said after the third time. "Richie please stop to test my and your limits. It is enough. This is the last warning. Next time you give me your hand."

"Uh, I've done nothing," Richie said innocently and smirked.

"Tell that to the Easter Bunny, but not to me. We understand each other, right?"

Richie nodded frustrated; it was all boring and tiring. So after a while he tried again to escape Mac.

He had not expected that Mac was an excellent and attentive babysitter. Duncan interrupted politely but firmly the payment process and followed his devious teenager in the men's room. Richie noticed it too late. Duncan grabbed him by his arm and pushed him in the big toilet for the disabled. He moved him resolutely in the empty corner and his butt received ten medium hard blows.

"I've had enough of your little games boy," Duncan said seriously.

"Ops, he smirked. Sorry Mac, I could not resist the temptation."

"Yes, I had that impression too," said Mac and smirked also.

"Let's make a deal. I will pay the selected clothes and then we go eat and drink. After that the second rule is complied without resistance. Richie, it's just quicker and we have satisfied Tessa. You do not know how exhausting a shopping trip with Tessa or Amanda can be."

"Huh, who is Amanda? I'll tell you later. Oh, maybe not a good idea, we wait until you are of legal age."

"Mac, that's spiteful," Richie remarked.

"Aha, your vocabulary seems to expand itself nicely. Now come on."

"Mac I have to pee. I'll follow, I promise."

"Well I'm waiting for you at the checkout. Don't let me wait too long laddie."

Richie was glad that he had mastered the situation. Mac seemed to have at least some humour. Lunch and the rest of the shopping trip were slightly more relaxed and enjoyable.

Back home, Richie admitted that he was a little tired. Duncan gave him the afternoon off and he disappeared into his room. Soon he was asleep.

Tessa entrusted the antique store to Duncan. She took care of Richie's new clothes, and filled the washing machine twice.

Duncan closed the antique store at half past four and roused Richie gently.

They had a lot to talk. Tessa had made a hot chocolate for Richie and brought it into the living room.

Richie sat down and drank his chocolate, and waited along with Tessa. A little later, Duncan entered and joined them. He handed Richie a notepad, a pencil and a beautifully bound leather notebook and sat down next to Tessa.

"This is our first family conference and you're the secretary Richie. Take notes and then work out the final version. If I have approved your version, you write it legible into the leather notebook."

"I think that's a bit complicated," answered Richie too quickly for Duncan's taste.

"The procedure was determined by us. You stick to it, laddie. In addition, we expect you to remain calm and listen first. Whether I explain something or Tessa is basically the same. We have previously discussed it and are in agreement.

Your opinion is important to us and we will listen to you too. Whenever possible we will try to consider your opinions or requests benevolently. Valid and binding is what Tessa and I decide. Is that clear enough for you?"

"Oh, sure Mac! That means in plain text, I have nothing to say and must always do exactly what you want. If not I have to live with the consequences, yeah, great family concept, very democratic and fair," Richie said sarcastically.

"So it is Richie. You're underage and Duncan is your guardian."

"Exactly, Tessa and you are nothing to me, therefore leave me alone with your stupid comments," the boy yelled infuriated and scornfully.

Duncan responded immediately. He got up and pushed Richie into the empty corner. "Stand the way I instructed you yesterday evening, and no sound, my cocky and sassy boy."

Richie obeyed quickly. Mac this time seemed to be really pissed off.

"You'll calm down and think about your behaviour. When I allow you to come out, you apologize to Tessa."

"Oh la la, Duncan, he did not want to be mean or nasty, he's very nervous," she said in French.

"You're right, but he must learn to control his temper. We wait ten minutes, he replied in the same language."

"The only advantage we have is time to read the newspaper, Tessa smirked."

"We could also do something else," Mac suggested and kissed her.

"Oh, you're incorrigible. Not in front of the boy Duncan."

"He looks into the corner and he is sixteen, Duncan smirked.

"Stop you imbecile," Tessa teased.

It annoyed Richie, that they talked in French and it was hard to calm down or focus.

"Richie please come back and sit down on the armchair, Duncan instructed and Richie obeyed.

"I'm sorry, Tessa, Richie apologized.

"Apology accepted, ma petit. Last night we determinate the house rules for you. As announced, we have decided. We'll be happy to explain details to you, but there will be no discussion. We will get together in two months and then you can present your change requests. As Duncan said, we will review them complaisantly."

"Richie, it's polite to look at each other when one carries out a meeting," Duncan interrupted and admonished firmly.

Tessa continued. "We have determined that you are a little stuck in your own illusory world. For this reason, we have made a differentiation."

"I do not understand what you mean," Richie said confused.

Duncan said quietly, "no issue, laddie. There will be two main headings. Richie's Realities and Richie's house rules.

Please note that we use the word parents very deliberately.

We want you to realize that you have a permanent family now. We love you and want you. It's not to hurt you but the different roles must be clearly defined. I am your guardian, and therefore take my parental responsibilities very seriously," Duncan stated.

"Although Duncan has signed the custody agreement, it is our common task to give you a decent and permanent home. If I had not kept my French nationality, my name and signature would be on this document too, Tessa added.

Now you write down exactly what we dictate," Tessa instructed him.

**Richie's Realities**

Children are not adults and they are not parents. Children have no authority at all over their parents. That means children have some choices and some freedom but only those choices and freedoms that their parents give them.

Children have a legal right to adequate food, shelter, education, health care and clothing. Parents are not required to give their children anything else. Parents are not required to be generous.

Children are expected to follow directions and requests made by parents. Parents may give a reason but are not required to explain or justify their decisions to their children.

Children are not allowed to strike, use physical force or throw anything as a means to hurt anyone or force anyone to do anything.

Children may be given consequences and may lose some freedom, choices and privileges if they are not following the house rules.

Parents will become more involved and exercise more control when their children do not or cannot face reality or follow the house rules.

"Do you understand what you have written down," Tessa asked seriously?

"Uhm, yes, but I find it pretty hard, Richie pouted.

"Yes, reality is always hard. But you have to get used to it. You are a minor. You know that this is your last chance. I'm sure in the Reformatory for maladjusted children your reality would still be a lot harder. Every action produces a reaction," Tessa said firmly.

"I think we should now move on to the house rules. We initially have chosen twelve. If necessary, we will add more, Duncan remarked.

Richie I know, you will have questions but please first write the following house rules on your notepad:

**Richie's House Rules**

**ONE**

I am always honest with my parents and I tell them how I feel. I can trust them and they can trust me. If I am upset, depressed, angry or bothered I will take some active positive steps to deal with my feelings and problems. I will talk with my parents or I will communicate with family members or friends to resolve my problems.

**TWO**

I will be courteous to family members, customers and guests. There will be no rudeness, putdowns or insults. When I meet people I will say hello, introduce myself and make guests feel welcome.

**THREE**

I will attend family dinners and family activities unless excused by a parent. I will interact, be polite and respectful. I will ask to be excused before leaving the table or any family activity. I will knock and wait for permission to enter a bedroom. Parents may enter after knocking without permission.

**FOUR**

I will not use profanity including cuss words, vulgarity or using God's name in vain.

**FIVE**

If I yell, scream, hit, bite, push or throw something in anger I will take a mandatory time out for at least twenty minutes, then apologize, and then discuss the problem.

**SIX:**

I will not get out of consequences for breaking house rules by pouting, acting like a victim, crying, acting rude, angry or self-destructive.

**SEVEN**

I will complete my daily and weekly assigned chores as specified by my parents. I will also complete my daily and weekly homework as specified by my teachers or parents. My parents will monitor my progress to insure that I am receiving the education I need and is required by law.

**EIGHT**

If I make a mess then I will clean it up and return it to the way I found it (unless a parent gives permission to clean up later). Messes in a family living area will be cleaned up or put away when I am finished. Messes in my room will be cleaned up before going to bed.

**NINE**

I will ask before I borrow or take something that belongs to others. Borrowed items will be returned to the proper place and in good condition.

**TEN**

I won't leave our home without my parents' permission. My parents tell me when I am required to be home. After seven o'clock in the evening they pick me up at a predetermined meeting place. I call if I am late. They have a right to know with whom I spend my free time.

**ELEVEN**

Generally I do nothing that is prohibited. I do especially nothing that is prohibited for a minor. That means in particular no criminal or illegal stuff. No drugs, no alcohol, no cigarettes, and so on.

**TWELF**

I will never put my education, my health or my life in danger or jeopardize it.

**The following punishments or penalties are applied when I violate the house rules.**

Write sentences, write essays, timeout in a corner, house arrest or restricted house arrest, no permission to contact my friends, no television, no telephone, no privacy, no permission to speak, more chores, a soapy mouth, a spanking, and so on.

There will always be a spanking and a very restrictive house arrest, when I violate the rules number 10, 11 or 12.

"Oh, you're really hard with me. Well with most of these rules I can live. But by seven o'clock at home is in my view totally exaggerated," Richie pouted.

"I believe you have not properly understood this rule. After seven o'clock we pick you up. You do not wander around in the dark. It's for your own safety. Of course you can meet with friends or go to the movies, but only by prior arrangement. Just talk to us and we try to organize it," Duncan reassured him.

"Okay, that sounds better. Am I still under house arrest?" Richie asked.

"Yes, up to and including Sunday night," Duncan answered.

"Theoretically, this means I can spend the next weekend with my friends."

"In theory, if you behave yourself well and you follow the rules," Duncan explained.

"Do I need to go back to school?"

"Yes, of course, you are underage and you must attend school. But first you will fill out a test. Then we will decide how to proceed. Most likely you will complete some correspondence courses under our supervision until spring and then go back to school. Duncan and I will think about it and probably register you at St. Martins Boy School next spring," Tessa told him.

"Wow, that's an expensive private school," Richie said.

"Yes probably, but it's certainly not your problem or money. It is our decision. St. Martin's is very close and has a good reputation," Duncan said and thought on holy ground and safe for you laddie.

"Mac you forgot something very important here, they do certainly want kids like me."

"What do you mean with this statement, Richie?" Duncan asked but knew of course what Richie meant.

"You know Mac foster kid and criminal history; he said shyly and looked down embarrassed.

"Look at me Richie, Duncan ordered. That is no reason not to let you attend St. Martins. You belong now to our family and your criminal life is definitively over."

"Petit, it is our intention to provide you with a good residual childhood and of course a good education. There is absolutely no reason why you should not be admitted. Perhaps you want to study later. It is important to have a profession you love," Tessa reinforced Duncan's statement.

"Do you have any questions or further considerations you want to share with us," Duncan asked gently.

"Uh, no, not really," he said.

"Well, I hope that the house rules will give you the required security and stability. You know what we expect from you in the everyday life and it will help you to acclimatize.

Please remember that we always mean well with you and we love you. We know that it is not easy for you and you need time to come to terms. We will try to be understanding and we are willing to listen to your concerns and wishes. When it is possible for us we will fulfil them.

But it is important that you talk to us. We are not mind readers and neither are you. Is that clear," Duncan asked.

"Yes, it is clear to me, Mac."

"Okay, then we can close our first family conference. Come here for a group hug Richie, although we are strict with you, we still love you." Tessa requested and he responded to her suggestion.

Tessa was the first who broke the hug and said; "Now I'm cooking dinner."

"Thank you sweetheart," Duncan said and kissed her.

"Richie, I would like to privately discuss something with you. Let's go to your room." Richie looked confused at Mac.

"Oh, I really thought we clarified the necessary," Richie said shyly and perturbed.

"Unfortunately, not quite Richie, please go ahead."

Richie sat down cross-legged on his bed. He had a bad feeling about this. Why wanted Mac to talk with him in private without Tessa?

"Uh, Mac is there a problem," Richie asked curious.

"Richie, you may noticed that Dr. Martin prescribed you powerful antibiotics, not only because of your pneumonia. He also diagnosed a persistent venereal disease, which mainly occurs in same-sex sexual contact.

Please do not misunderstand me; this is no problem for me. I had such experiences and enjoyed them.

The really most important thing for me is that you pay more attention to your health in the future and use always a condom.

You were also lucky it was found no AIDS infection but the venereal disease is quite sufficient. Please explain to me how it came to this infection," Duncan said gently.

Richie's face had turned dark red. "Huh, Mac, do we really need to talk about it, if I promise you to be more careful and use a condom?"

"I would at least like to know if this contact was by mutual agreement or not."

"Huh, it was not really a consensual contact, if you ask me that."

Duncan nodded and said, "Richie, I'm here for you if you want to talk about it. I will not force you to talk about it or condemn you for it.

But I will not tolerate if someone compels you again. If you are threatened or harassed again, you tell me immediately! Got it?"

"Oh, for sure Mac," Richie uttered shyly and embarrassed.

"Promise me that you are careful in the future and will use a condom. It does not matter whether male or female."

"Okay, I'm going to try Mac."

"That's not enough for me Richie. You'll use a condom. If you want to talk about sex or relationships in general or in particular, I'm also here for you. You can discuss anything with me no limits."

"Okay Mac, I understand but now I do not want to talk about it."

"There is more Richie; you had a bad cold and a light pneumonia. You are still underweight and malnourished and generally in poor health.

This has to change. I want you to eat enough fruits and vegetables. At least three fruits two vegetables and a salad a day. You can basically eat whatever you want, as long as it's not too much junk food or sweets. In addition, sport and fresh air would not hurt you."

"Uh, Mac, you have my whole life upside down?"

"Yes, I know my little rascal. Think about what a sport would suit you, but as long as you are not healthy and haven't achieved your normal weight, I have the right to veto."

"What exactly does that mean for me," Richie asked confused?

"It is meant that the sport should not be too strenuous, but you have to move. Think about it."

"Mac, I hope that's all. I'm hungry."

"No, there's something else. It's about your temper tantrums. I want you to accustom yourself to other behavioural patterns."

"What you mean by that," Richie asked puzzled.

"Some of it we have already integrated into your House rules, you've probably realized. But there are more possibilities. I want you to think about it. We need to find solutions about how we can tackle this problem."

"Why?"

"Think about it and you maybe even find solutions that work for you. We talk about it some more tomorrow."

"If you say so," Richie pouted.

Fortunately he was saved by Tessa. She knocked, came in and informed them that dinner was ready.

"Well, come on Richie, enough talks for today," Duncan said and tousled his hair in a reassuring and supporting manner.

Richie was not thrilled about his new life as a child again, but it could have been much worse, at least he knew that.

That's it for now. There will be probably more than one sequel to this new story but it will need some time because I move in a new house in September. Best wishes Sinalina

31


End file.
